


Наследники Тьмы

by Vivisha



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, Incest, Minor Character Death, Minor Violence, Out of Character, Parody, Twincest
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivisha/pseuds/Vivisha
Summary: Что, если Люк Скайуокер отправился спасать принцессу Альдераана вовсе не из благородных побуждений? Да и намерения самой Леи Органы были не так уж чисты?
Relationships: Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker
Kudos: 8





	1. Новая надежда на мировое господство

Люк Скайуокер вырос на приключенческих историях. Голокниги, приобретённые не самым легальным способом — не то чтобы на Татуине был информационный вакуум, но законная торговля там не процветала — он хранил в тайнике под кроватью.

И по ночам Люк осторожно, чтобы не разбудить обитателей дома — узнай дядя Оуэн и тётя Беру о его увлечении, скандала не миновать — доставал припрятанные книги и читал их взахлёб, проживая тысячи жизней вместе со своей, унылой и скучной.

Правда, следить за судьбами героев, правильных до отвращения, ему быстро надоело. Куда больше Люк симпатизировал антагонистам, которые всегда могли делать то, что хотели — и только закон жанра мешал им добиваться своего.

Тогда-то Люк и последовал примеру своих книжных кумиров и решил, что обязательно должен завладеть Галактикой.

Впоследствии оказалось, что сказать куда легче, чем сделать, и одного желания недостаточно. Впрочем, Люк быстро постигал секреты политических интриг — а сдаться и бросить всё на полпути ему не давала завладевшая разумом мечта о грядущем могуществе.

После судьбоносной встречи со стариком Беном, Люк понял: вот он, шанс смотаться наконец с осточертевшего пыльного шарика. И упускать долгожданную возможность Люк не собирался, пусть ему и пришлось примерить роль наивного мальчишки-идеалиста.

Когда, вернувшись домой, он обнаружил сгоревшие трупы дяди с тётей, он почувствовал лишь облегчение: приёмные родственники только тормозили его на пути к цели. Кеноби, к счастью, принял отсутствие реакции со стороны Люка за шок.

Откровенно говоря, старик чем-то напоминал Люку религиозного фанатика. Да и что взять с человека, утверждавшего, что он джедай?

А вот контрабандист Хан Соло пришёлся Люку по душе. Если он и правда ценил деньги и свою шкуру настолько, насколько утверждал, то у них были неплохие шансы сработаться.

Правда, начало обучения путям Силы заставило Люка изменить мнение насчёт Кеноби. Каким бы странным и повёрнутым на морали ни был старик, у него имелось одно неоспоримое достоинство.

Он был _полезным_.

Отбивая выстрелы с закрытыми глазами, Люк обдумывал новые перспективы — и едва удерживался от мерзкого хихиканья. Мировое господство казалось близко как никогда.

Обнаруженная на Звезде Смерти принцесса Лея Органа оказалась до тошноты благородной. Ну, или тошнота появилась после того, как им пришлось влезть в мусоросборник, попутно чуть не сдохнув.

Хотя прелести фигуры принцессы, видневшиеся под тонким платьем, скрашивали впечатление.

А потом Кеноби погиб от руки громко дышащего мужика в чёрных доспехах. В смысле, Дарт Вейдера, ручного палача Императора.

Люк благоразумно решил, что с вопросами Силы как-нибудь разберётся сам и поспешил сделать ноги, а принцессе — нет, она и правда была горячей штучкой — хватило здравого смысла его поддержать.

Так Люк и обнаружил себя в составе повстанческого Альянса.

Особо расстраиваться он, впрочем, не стал. Карьера героического сопротивленца кровавому режиму — тоже карьера, разве не так?

Уничтожение Звезды Смерти стало первым из деяний, совершённых Люком на благо общества. И хотя он предпочёл бы наводить на окружающих ужас, слава отважного героя тоже пришлась ему по вкусу.

По крайней мере, пока он не нашёл чего-нибудь более подходящего будущему властелину Галактики.


	2. Шокирующие откровения наносят ответный удар

После событий на Хоте, чуть не закончившихся скоропостижной смертью Люка, он отправился — нет, конечно, не на Дагоба. Слушать то ли галлюцинацию, то ли призрак ненормального старика и снова рисковать жизнью на планете, где какая только гадость не водится? Ещё чего.

Сообщив, что летит постигать мудрость мастера-джедая — имидж-то поддерживать надо, — Люк отправился в долгожданный тур по игорным заведениям Галактики.

На одном из курортов — похоже, Сила способствовала его постоянным выигрышам — Люка и застали видения Леи и Хана, попавших в западню в Облачном городе. Решив, что триумфальное появление добавит как минимум несколько очков его репутации, он нехотя вылетел на Беспин.

Дуэль в Облачном городе шла практически вничью, так что Люк не сомневался, что Вейдер подыгрывал. Люк знал, что правой руке Императора он не ровня — у него оставалось достаточно здравого смысла, чтобы не поверить в обратное. Пока.

А потом Дарт Вейдер, предварительно отрезав Люку руку с мечом, протянул ему ладонь и пробасил:

— Я твой отец.

Абсурдность ситуации даже заставила Люка ненадолго позабыть об ампутации, проведённой в полевых условиях.

— ...

— ...

— Э-э-э... Простите, что? — он только непонимающе хлопал глазами. — Не могли бы вы повторить?

— Присоединяйся ко мне, и мы будем править Галактикой как отец и сын.

— Я... — От удивления Люк подавился собственной слюной. — Ну, в принципе, почему бы и нет? Вот только, — недовольно буркнул он, помахав культей, оставшейся от правой руки, — протез пусть оплачивает Империя. И моральную компенсацию тоже.

— А, — как будто растерялся Вейдер. — Ладно.

— Тогда договорились, — довольно заключил Люк, и не думая скрывать вылезшую на лицо по-маньяцки широкую улыбку. — Так как насчёт вытащить меня отсюда?

***

Люк прекрасно понимал, что Лея ни за что не пойдёт с ним добровольно, но всё же решил хотя бы попытаться перетянуть её на свою сторону — и потому пригласил в одну из кладовок повстанческой базы для приватного разговора.

— Я хотел спросить тебя, — на удивление неуверенно заговорил Люк, — не хотела ли бы ты перейти на сторону Империи?

Принцесса не ужаснулась и не попыталась его ударить.

— Не хотела ли бы я?.. — Она кокетливо похлопала ресницами, и на её лице мгновенно расцвела кровожадная улыбка. — Долго же ты ждал, чтобы спросить.

— Так значит, ты?..

— Так значит, я что? — усмехнулась Лея. — Я давно знала, что ты не тот, кем притворяешься, Скайуокер. Должна признать, таланта в притворстве тебе не занимать — но не думал же ты обмануть ту, о которой за плечами годы и годы опыта?

— Выходит, — изо всех сил попытался скрыть замешательство Люк, — ты согласна?

— Зависит от того, чего именно ты добиваешься. Я так и не раскусила твою настоящую цель, — призналась Лея.

— Власти над миром, разумеется.

— Значит, мы похожи даже больше, чем я предполагала. — Лея предвкушающе облизнула губы. — Но, знаешь, у меня есть идея получше, чем просто сбежать в Империю.

— И какая же? — заинтересовался Люк.

— Уничтожим восстание изнутри.

***

Словам тех, кто считался знаменем Альянса, о местоположении нового имперского супероружия поверили сразу — и, не теряя времени, отправились в бой. Как следовало из выкраденных документов, предоставленных командованию Скайуокером и Органой, на боевой станции нападения не ждали, и та была беззащитна, так что Альянс не рисковал.

Когда вместо недостроенного оружия на орбите Эндора обнаружился имперский флот едва ли не в полном составе, командование решило, что их союзников ввели в заблуждение. Как только стало ясно, что надежды на победу нет, было решено отступить — вот только гипердвигатели всех крупных повстанческих кораблей оказались выведены из строя неизвестными диверсантами.

И только тогда члены командования Альянса сообразили, что джедай Люк Скайуокер и принцесса Лея Органа загадочно исчезли ещё в самом начале сражения.


	3. Возвращение Императора

После очередной кровавой оргии Лея, из одежды на которой был разве что намёк на нижнее бельё, гордо восседала на коленях Люка, устроившегося на троне в императорском зале Звезды Смерти. Сам Император этого безобразия видеть не мог, поскольку по обыкновению отсиживался на Корусанте в окружении своего игрушечного двора.

Тёмная сторона Силы нравилась Люку: в отличие от Светлой, способной служить лишь инструментом, она с готовностью откликалась на каждое его желание и обостряла эмоции до максимума. Погружение в Тёмную сторону ощущалось как нечто естественное — и потому давалось Люку без труда.

Хлебнув из стоящей на подлокотнике бутылке крепкого пойла, приготовленного из неидентифицируемых ингредиентов, Люк обхватил Лею за грудь и расхохотался от мысли, ударившей в голову.

— А знаешь, — сообщил он, — я тут вспомнил о том, зачем, собственно, мы присоединились к Империи.

— Да неужели? — Лея картинно закатила глаза.

— Ага. — Люк икнул. — Вот смотри: неужели старик Палпатин справится с нами, да ещё и с Вейдером одновременно, вздумай мы на него напасть?

— И что с того?

— А давай завтра устроим государственный переворот? — предложил он, донельзя довольный гениальностью идеи.

— А давай, — с готовностью усмехнулась Лея.

***

— Помнишь день, когда я узнал, что ты мой отец? — поинтересовался Люк у Вейдера, прикомандированного Палпатином к строящейся станции — видимо, чтобы удостовериться, что младшие Скайуокеры по случайности не взорвут дорогущее оружие.

— Умгум, — без особого энтузиазма ответил Вейдер.

— А помнишь, как предложил мне править Галактикой вместе с тобой?

— Помню. — Обречённый вздох, искажённый вокодером, прозвучал почти устрашающе.

— Так почему бы нам не заняться этим прямо сейчас? — радостно добил Вейдера Люк.

— ...

— Нет, правда, почему?

— ...Ладно, — смирился Вейдер. — Переворот так переворот.

***

Стоя перед дверями тронного зала Императорского Дворца, Люк снова приложился к крепкому напитку — для храбрости. Конечно, если бы Люк, старательно изображавший раздолбая, и правда бездельничал целыми днями, исход поединка был бы предрешён.

Но единственным не скрывавшим от учителя свои истинные способности идиотом, которого знал Люк, был его собственный папаня — и Вейдер прожил столько лет только благодаря тотальной неспособности воплотить свои амбиции в жизнь.

Сражение, как ни удивительно, прошло успешно и без потерь — если не считать таковыми очередной протез Вейдера, давно привыкшего менять искусственные конечности.

***

Наблюдая за собственными детьми, откровенно целующимися в прямом эфире под неуверенные аплодисменты толпы, Вейдер проклял тот день, когда предложил Люку свергнуть Императора.

И от кого только близнецы унаследовали свои безбашенность и кровожадность? Пусть первое присутствовало в характере как Падме, так и, чего греха таить, молодого Энакина Скайуокера — но происхождение жажды крови и власти, внезапно проявившейся у обоих детей, оставалось для Вейдера загадкой.

Может, Палпатин и правда — как он сам однажды намекнул — приложил руку к рождению Энакина? Или Сила попросту решила таким образом поглумиться над несостоявшимся Избранным?

Так или иначе, теперь Вейдер мог лишь проследить, чтобы на протяжении правления Люка и Леи от Империи — да и от Галактики — хоть что-нибудь осталось.

***

— Что-то мне скучно, — пожаловался Люк, зевая. — Говорят, новая Звезда Смерти готова. Может, уничтожим парочку планет?

— Отличная мысль, — поддержала новоиспечённого Императора Лея, хихикнув. — Как будем выбирать мишени?

Вейдер, вынужденный молча выслушивать их разговор, мысленно застонал.

_27.10.2017_


End file.
